Needs and Wants
by XBluexMonarchX
Summary: Touko takes some time to reflect on the events of her and N's last battle. N/Touko, slight fluffiness.


**This is my first oneshot, woot! I wanted to take a break from Turning Tides for a while, and I wanted to write something non-Kingdom Hearts related, so I wanted to give Touko some limelight. This is my first oneshot, so criticism is welcome. R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did I'd add a lot more species.**

* * *

Needing and Wanting

The girl hugged her knees to her chest, curling up on the couch in her old home in Nuvema Town and sighing heavily. All she ever wanted was to become a normal Pokémon trainer, but fate had other plans for her.

Touko started her journey two years prior, and she, with her Pokémon, explored the region, occasionally meeting up with her best friends Cheren and Bianca. They challenged gyms, met new people and Pokémon, and just had plain fun. One boy changed it all.

N.

Before she thought of him as a rival; arrogant, conceited, and just pure malevolence, especially after their ferris wheel ride Touko could never forget. He was the King of Team Plasma, an organization that wanted to emancipate Pokémon from its trainers. She despised them deeply.

That last battle they had changed her world for the better-or worse. It was Touko, with her Samurott, Victini, Zoroark, Sawsbuck, Braviary, and Reshiram, against the Plasma King. The fight was a deadly bloodbath, a fight Touko knew she couldn't win.

It was all down to her Reshiram and his Zekrom. Touko's Reshiram used DragonBreath, yet the Zekrom swiftly dodged the attack, side-stepping from a super-effective strike. In return, Zekrom mimicked Reshiram's DragonBreath, causing Reshiram to take a handful of damage.

Vexed, Touko ordered Reshiram to use Fusion Flare, which squarely struck Zekrom, its health dropping drastically. For his turn the Plasma King offered Zekrom a full restore, and its physical condition was quickly replenished.

Touko was full-on aggravated at that point. "That's not gonna last for a minute, _Plasma King_. You're going down." She spat at him.

The Plasma King just smirked. "You really think so? We'll just see how this ends."

Touko demanded Reshiram to use Extrasensory, which did only a pinch of damage to Zekrom, who seemingly was stronger. In response Zekrom used Fusion Bolt, almost knocking out Reshiram. Touko rushed to its aid, presenting it with a full restore like N's. Once Reshiram was back on its feet, Touko commanded it to use DragonBreath again.

Zekrom took quite a blow, and infuriated N told Zekrom to use Fusion Bolt. Reshiram, however, had other plans.

It wasn't allowed in a Pokémon battle, but it happened anyway. Reshiram used Fusion Flare without consent with it's owner, causing its attack to clash with Zekrom's. When the attacks met the two Pokémon used all their might to overpower each other.

Touko, as well as N, were both astounded. Soon Touko started to encourage Reshiram to overwhelm Zekrom; because of the power of both the attacks combined is tremendous, the Pokémon that is overpowered would be knocked out cold.

Reshiram stole a glance at its newfound owner, who had been egging it on the whole time. It really admired her spirit and courage, even if they had met ten minutes earlier. It wanted to win for her, and afterwards it wanted to stay with her forever.

It used all of its willpower to overcome Zekrom, and soon it defeated the lightning Pokémon and the rest of N's team. N was flabbergasted; mainly because he'd never seen a Pokemon battle so heated and intense before. He stared at Reshiram, and the Pokemon took notice of this.

_Why…why have you caused this girl so much pain?_ The Reshiram asked him. Next to it was Touko, crying and holding on to Reshiram's side. He'd never realized he had pressured this innocent girl so much. She'd been through too much, but it was for the better, right? Besides, Pokemon trainers were cruel and callous people.

Then he remembered their first battle at Accumula. After she came out victorious he listened to her Pokemon. Her Oshawatt truly wanted to be with her. She was the one trainer he met who sincerely loved Pokemon, and treated her Pokemon right.

_Her Pokemon love her, and she returns that love. I want to be with her…forever._

"You do…" He muttered, causing Touko to look up at him with a glare, her eyes bloodshot.

"I do _what_?" She snarled.

"No, I was talking with your Reshiram." He took a step toward Touko, who stepped back shortly after. "I apologize for what I've done. I've realized…not all trainers are vindictive and cruel. Your pokemon want to be with you, and I can tell you want to be with them.

"I've been wrong. I shouldn't have classified you as a mean trainer. Your pokemon genuinely love you, and…" He took a few more steps towards the girl, faster in every pace. Once the girl and the Plasma King were only a few inches away from each other he cupped her face in her hands and brushed his lips against hers.

Touko didn't know what to think of what was happening. Her enemy for the past year was kissing her. It was also her first kiss, yet she didn't think her first kiss would be after a vicious pokemon battle.

Soon her feelings of hatred and abhorrence for this man were replaced by feelings of love. Had she really loved this man all that time? Her feelings were concealed by her hatred for N, she realized, and that she loved him greatly.

He broke off the kiss, and whispered, "I love you," in the girl's ear. He then told her his plans of leaving Unova and venturing other regions, for he wanted to explore the world.

Touko remembered every moment clearly, and she was tempted to let out a few tears. It'd been two years since that battle, and she was now 18. She had to move on; N was never coming back. She couldn't move on, though. Her love for him was strong, a love no one could fracture.

She wanted him.

She _needed_ him.

She didn't know what to think.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good? I like writing in third-person; it makes me sound smarter XD**

**Thanks for reading, guys! Sayonara!**


End file.
